


Mojave Sky

by danklordvoldemort



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Pure fluff :), Stargazing, i love them...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danklordvoldemort/pseuds/danklordvoldemort
Summary: The courier and Veronica get a well-needed break and spend it adoring the stars and each other.





	Mojave Sky

It was night time in the Mojave, and the stars shone as bright as they could against the harsh lights of New Vegas. The courier was sitting down in a dilapidated truck bed next to a tranquil, splayed out Veronica, hood protecting her face from the cool winds as she counted constellations. All the courier could do was watch her eyes as they sparkled in the night.

“You know, the first time I ever got to leave the bunker, the sky is what stuck out to me most. There were all these new things that I was seeing the first time but I remember looking up at all of the clouds and the sun and realizing how small I am in the universe. I felt so big with the Brotherhood, but out here? Its anything’s game.” 

She nuzzled in closer, sharing her partner’s warmth. The courier slung her arm around Veronica’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, honey. It’s a big wasteland. I feel like I’ve been everywhere and nowhere at the same time.”

The scribe smiled at that sentiment.

“Us both then, huh?” 

The courier took a deep breath in, noted the feeling of Veronica against her, and admired that sky full of stars above them. 

“Yeah. Us both.”

With a laugh, Veronica took her lover closer and felt completely calm for the first time in years.


End file.
